


Itch

by gottalovev



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Pre-The Losers (Movie), Uniform Kink, and more - Freeform, as they are still in the Army, casual Jensen/OMC, he shares but doesn't like it, jealous cougar, leads to Cougar joining, strongly suggested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: Jensen has scored a casual hookup and he knows he's being watched as he's sucking the guy off. It makes it better, especially when he realizeswhois watching.





	Itch

**Author's Note:**

> This is old. As published on LJ in August of 2010 old. But it's my only fic for The Losers and I realized I liked it still and it wasn't on AO3, so tah-dah! 
> 
> The OMC is accessory in getting Jensen and Cougar together. He gets lucky but isn't that important, in the end. Sorry Tad.

As soldiers they are used to the field, not to parades and official bullshit. But once in a while they do something that the brass cannot brush under the carpet and medals appear out of thin air. To be honest, the honors are probably designed to make them happy so they keep their mouths shut. Or for the brass to congratulate themselves by proxy.

This is one of those times: a diplomat rescued in Ethiopia puts pressure in all of the right places, enough that they're now lined up in a frigging ballroom full of officers, politicians and people eager to gossip, shaking hands and smiling when asked.

For most of the team the dress uniforms were made years ago and they don't quite fit anymore. It's particularly true for Jensen who packed on 10 pounds of muscle since he finished the Q Course. But still, a tight grey Special Forces uniform is a wet dream come true for most people with a military fetish. Jensen's looking forward to the hookup he's pretty sure to score tonight, even if his shirt is so stretched over his shoulders that a wrong movement could rip it. He should ask for a new fitting.

"What's the best spot nowadays to get laid?" Jensen asks after they escape the formal dinner. It's been a while since he went out in Washington.

"Dick or pussy?" Pooch asks.

"Let's be thorough, shall we? Spill for both," Jensen says. 

He's bi and stopped hiding it after he realized the guys would never tell; they could not care less where he gets his fun. Jensen hooked up with a couple of hot girls in South America not too long ago, but right now? He's jonesing for dick. There's a hitch under his skin that comes when he hasn't been fucked in a while. 

Pooch drops them downtown before hightailing it to Jolene who took this as an excuse for vacations. With the other three, Jensen goes to a military-friendly pub where they get a free beer from the owner. After a couple more, Jensen decides it's time for him to go. Getting laid means looking for it and he's more than ready.

"Okay, guys, this is me splitting. See you tomorrow," he says, throwing a couple of bills on the table.

Cougar nods and Clay waves Jensen off while Roque could not care less if he tried.

**

Even if his team is cool with Jensen hooking up with guys, that doesn't mean he can walk in a gay bar in his dress uniform. Sad, though, because he knows it would be a hit. On the other hand, he can without a problem order a Cosmo at a terrace that happens to be right next to a gay bar and do some people watching; if his eyes wander to the guys smoking next to the club's door, that's just the way it is. A good looking brunette who has been eying him with interest for several minutes stubs out his cigarette and finally comes over.

"Hey there, soldier," he says, smiling wide as he offers his hand. "Thank you for everything."

Pleased by the opening, Jensen accepts the handshake that he deliberately holds a bit too long.

"You're welcome," he says with a smile of his own. "I'm Jake."

"Tad," cute guy says, and he gives Jensen a blatant once over. "Nice to meet you."

The awesome thing about picking up a gay guy for sex is that you generally don't have to beat around the bush. It's very efficient.

"How about we walk around a little?" Jensen proposes and it makes his new friend nod eagerly.

"Great idea."

**

They barely make it a block away that Jensen has Tad pressed up against a brick wall in a dark alley and is working on opening his pants.

"Holy fuck," Tad says, grey eyes wide and breath coming short. "You're a fucking wet dream come true, you know that?"

Jensen laughs and manages to push a hand down Tad's boxers. He's already hard and wet with precome.

"Uniform getting you hot, huh?" He clucks his tongue, mocking. "I'd feel objectified if I didn't understand perfectly. Try living with hot guys in uniform day in and day out without being allowed to touch, it's hell."

Tad groans as Jensen starts to stroke him.

"Darling, you can touch me all you want," he says, pushing into Jensen's grip.

There's a couple of unfolded cardboard boxes lined up near a recycle bin and Jensen pulls one over to throw it on the ground at Tad's feet; he doesn't want to mess up the pants too much. He's getting to his knees when there's movement several feet away, though the shadow that he knows followed them here disappears in the dark once more. He should be weary but for some reason he doesn't care. Maybe one of Tad's friends from the club wishes for a free peep show; the mere idea of being watched as he gives head makes Jensen grow harder in his slacks. Tad starts babbling.

"Oh my god, oh my god _yes_ ," he says as Jensen takes out a condom and rolls it with expertise down his dick. He's horny, but not stupid. He grins up at Tad before swallowing him down.

It's been a while, but sucking dick is like riding a bike (but better). He loves the sounds he can make this complete stranger do, plus there's the definite feeling of being watched that makes the hair on Jensen's neck raise up. Oh yes. This works for him alright.

"Whoa, yeah, just like that," Tad croons, petting his hair. "So good."

Jensen pulls off to swirl his tongue around the head, a bit sad that he's blocked from the taste by latex.

"You like that? Do you think your buddy likes watching it, too?" he says.

Tad laughs throatily, moving his hips as he tries to get Jensen to go back to the blowjob.

"My buddy? Your buddy, you mean," he says.

"What?" Jensen says, blood pounding loudly in his ears as adrenaline spikes. Shit, that could be bad. He scrambles up, trying to assess what he should do next. Fuck, he doesn't want to get discharged.

With a frown, Tad's eyes dart to the left, where Jensen saw the shadow earlier. He whispers, suddenly looking unsure and maybe a bit scared too.

"I thought he was with you and just standing guard, so you don't get caught. He's got the same uniform as you. Shit. You don't think he's gonna find others for a bit of gay bashing, do you?"

Jensen wonders if he should try to take whomever this is, make a threat or two of his own. Being a Green Beret is generally enough to intimidate some, though on the other hand some guys hate their guts on principle.

"He was in a dress uniform too? What color, did you see?" he asks.

Tad's getting rid of the condom and tucks in, visibly uncomfortable.

"Told you, exactly the same as you," he hisses. "At the restaurant he just watched over you, then he scoped me out when I came to talk."

That's... weird.

"Describe him," Jensen asks, urgent.

"Shorter than you, slimmer. Black hair in a pony tail," Tad says.

The relief that goes through Jensen is almost physical. Jesus H. Christ.

"Cougar, you son of a bitch!" Jensen cries out. "I don't need no babysitter!"

No answer, but he was not expecting any. He checks the shadows for a bit but nothing moves. Tad's fidgeting but Jensen smiles, pushing him back against the wall and sneaking a hand down to his crotch again: it makes Tad jump.

"What?"

"You were right," Jensen says with a grin. "He's a buddy of mine, everything's OK. Now where were we?"

Confusion is not a great look on Tad but Jensen goes down to his knees again and yanks his pants down once more. It's a good thing he brought several rubbers, since he needs to start over - curse Cougar and his sneaky ways. He jacks Tad a bit until he's hard and moaning before rolling a new condom down and going to town. That's better and Jensen sucks hard, wanting to make him lose it a little. He might or might not be performing right now, to Cougar's benefit. He wonders if he's just looking after him, being a concerned friend, or plain watching what's happening. Maybe he even gets off on it, who knows. 

The mere idea of Cougar getting aroused by this makes Jensen moan around his mouth-full of cock. Tad's back at babbling, then he grabs Jensen's hair, starting to fuck his mouth. It's good, real good, and Jensen can feel the weight of a stare on his back. That's why he wasn't worried earlier; he's used to those eyes always being on him. It makes him want things, though, things Jensen tries to repress most of the time except in his jerk-off fantasies. The adrenaline and endorphins make him bold in ways he usually isn't, and Jensen pull off only to cry out.

"You know, Cougs, if you wanna join in, be my guest!"

He's mostly kidding, doesn't think that Cougar will accept the offer, but Tad tenses under his hands and Jensen turns to see that Cougar has stepped out from his hiding place. Even from 20 feet away, Jensen can feel he's five seconds from bolting. He gestures for Cougar to come over.

"Come on, man. C'mere," he coaxes. Cougar is staring at him with something that looks like longing and it makes shivers go down Jensen's spine. "Please?"

That finally makes Cougar move towards them and Jensen's heart is sledgehammering in his chest. Fuck yeah. Typically Cougar even in this, he's completely silent and stops next to Jensen, who's still on his knees, before leveling a look so cold at Tad it makes the guy recoil against the wall.

"Shhh shhh," Jensen says, putting a hand on Cougar's thigh. "Play nice, now. Tad, this is my pal Cougar. We're all going to have a good time now, OK?"

It's hard to miss the bulge in Cougars pants and Jensen pulls him closer before rubbing his cheek on it. Cougar growls deep in his throat and it makes Jensen grin up at him.

"You should have said something, moron!"

Tad's fidgeting so Jensen decides to go back to his ministrations, sucking him back in. He's got the distinct impression that Cougar is not interested one bit about playing with Tad himself, which is satisfying in ways Jensen doesn't want to explore all that much right now. Frankly, Jensen wouldn't mind if Tad got lost himself, but he kind of owes him an orgasm at this point. Anyhow, there's something thrilling in having Tad in his mouth and Cougar's fingers caressing his face, dipping in the hollow of his cheeks and following the edge of his jaw. Jensen just tries to continue to breathe, looking straight up in Cougar's heated eyes. He manages to undo the button on his own jacket with one hand and shrugs it off. 

"Holy mother of god," Tad says, breathless.

When Cougar steps away, Jensen's heart pummels down and he's worried he just fucked up everything. He should have let Cougar watch from the side and not pushed this. But then Tad gasps and Jensen feels Cougar getting on his knees behind him which makes him moan. He doesn't dare to hope this is going where he wants it to go, but Cougar is starting to undo his pants which is promising. Jensen's desperate enough that he worries he's going to come in his underwear like a teenager.

"Okay, so this is better than porn," Tad says, a sentiment that Jensen agrees with fully.

He feels Cougar search his pockets after the clothes are out of the way and an eternity later - it must not have been more than five seconds - there are slicked fingers circling his asshole. Jensen can't help it, he rears back into the touch, he wants it so much. He doesn't seem to be getting enough air, though, so he pulls off Tad to plead.

"Yes, yes, come on. Fuck me Cougs. God I want you."

"Shhh," Cougar says softly as he starts to stretch him. It's so good that Jensen keens, forehead against Tad's hip who's petting his hair. He should go back to the blowjob but he can't right now. Not when _Cougar_ has two fingers up his ass and is pressing on his prostate, making white thunderbolts flash before his eyes, his other hand pushing Jensen's shirt up to caress his lower back soothingly.

"Please, I'm fine, c'mon!" he urges.

It works as Cougar takes out his fingers and lines up instead, and then pushes in steady and slow. It's amazing. With Cougar now in his ass and a dick right there to suck, which he does eagerly, Jensen feels full to the brim and he vibrates with the need for release. So he sucks and pushes back into Cougs' thrusts, who's fucking him hard and fast just like Jensen loves. The sensations feed a loop of pleasure that build and build until he's bucking under it all, getting in a zone where there's nothing but sex and being used thoroughly. He feels Tad stutter in his rhythm and start to come, even though the condom denies Jensen the taste. As soon as he's done and Jensen pulls off, Cougar closes a hand hard in his hair - which hurts in a good way - and yanks him away.

"Basta," he says, still fucking him hard enough that Jensen sees stars on every thrust.

"Cougs, shit, I'm right there, god," he pants and Cougar leans forward to cover his back, biting his shoulder through the shirt that is completely soaked with sweat.

"Mine," Cougar whispers. "Come, cariño."

And shit, that's his weakness right there and Jensen's gives in, coming his brains out, shuddering in Cougar's hold without anyone even touching his dick. It hits him so hard that there's a moment where he's totally out of it, reality coming back in waves of sensations afterward. Cougar seems to have finished, too, still and panting over him.

"Whoa," Jensen says as words fail him to convey the enormity of it all. Cougar chuckles and kisses his neck softly.

Jensen feels fingers running though his hair but Cougar growls and Tad snatches his hand away.

"Ok, got it, no touching!" he says rapidly, and it makes Jensen laughs.

Cougar slowly pulls away and Jensen straightens up, stretching his arms over his head. He feels fantastic, and the humming under his skin has definitely been squashed. After he refastens his pants and puts his jacket back on again, Tad offers him a hand to get up. He accepts and smiles at the guy who looks flushed and satisfied.

"Are you OK?" he asks.

Tad snorts.

"Me? Never better. Jeez. That was way hot."

Cougar's up, too, and he sneaks an arm around Jensen's waist and hauls him back against his chest. Somehow the possessiveness is endearing instead of annoying, so Jensen lets it pass.

"Yeah, thanks Tad."

The nice thing is that Tad is cute but not stupid: he knows this is his cue to get lost. He gives a small uncomfortable smile at Cougar and starts to walk backwards towards the street.

"I'd give you my number so you could call me if you're in town but..."

Cougar firms his hold and Jensen shrugs.

"I don't think so, sorry," he apologizes, though to be honest he's not really sorry. Not with Cougar now nuzzling his neck and what it promises.

As soon as Tad is gone, Jensen turns in Cougar's hold, and then frames his face, leaning in for a kiss. Cougs opens up for him immediately and it's oddly sweet after everything that happened. It's addictive, though, and Jensen never wants to stop. He's not sure where this is going and what will happen next but he's surprisingly okay with that. Jensen breaks the kiss and the smile Cougar gives Jensen is so sweet and happy, it makes his stomach flip.

"Let's go home, 'kay?" he whispers.

Cougar nods and gestures at Jensen to lead the way.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, old stuff but I sure hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
